blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of the Solar Radiance (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Solar Radiance Created by the Solar Elves, this Oath was designed to adequately protect and restore the rightful name of the Sun's Glory. With this Oath and their skill in blacksmithing, they would become a force to be reckoned with. The solar elves go back as old as time and creation of the new world. Passing down their legacies and their skills to only those who are worthy of protecting her radiance, the Sun. Tenants of the Sun The tenants of the Sun were created by the very elders who have been said to have created her radiance. These tenants were created to protect and serve the solar elder's best interests for her radiance. Now with the paladins who bind themselves to these four commands, they are set in stone as their way of life. Never Abuse her Radiance. '''The sun covers us all with its majesty, it is not there to fix every problem you may have. The Sun's powers Are meant to reveal the evil in the darkness, to slay those who would threaten her Radiance. The Sun is not a toy.' '''The' ''Sun's Judgment is''' Law. The Elders Are the law of this Oath, they have seen the world for longer than near creation itself and dare to accept new world livings and are not afraid to say they are wrong about old tenants. But when they say to do something, you do it. As the god of the sun is watching their actions. Protect All her Light Touches The light is your Oath, the Sun makes that light and many living creatures depend on it. Protect that life with all that you have. As the beings who cannot protect themselves need you. Never Fear or Regret Fleeing You are but one knight of the order. If a problem is to much to handle alone. Seek help, never fear cooperation. As the sun respects your need and your resolve to seek help on a troubling task. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this Oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. If there is a Solar Eclipse. All Oath of the Solar abilities except Embodiment of the Sun are nullified. However, during Noon every day, you gain bonus effects for each ability. Solar Empowerment When you cast a paladin spell, or attack with Divine Smite you can change the damage type to fire. In addition, the target(s) must make a Wisdom saving throw. On fail your next attack deals an additional 2d6 fire damage. If the spell already did fire or the attack has fire damage already. Then add an additional 1d10 fire damage. if it is noon in the day and you are outside, your smite deals an additional 2d8 Radiant Damage. Solar Shield As a reaction to a target other then you being attacked by a Ranged or melee attack, or melee or ranged spell attack you can spend a spell slot to grant that target 1d8 per spell slot level + your Charisma Modifier in temporary hp before the damage is given. After which the remainder of the shield will explode and hit a radius of 5ft around the target forcing all who are not allies to the target to make Constitution saving throws. To take half of the remainder rounded down in Fire damage, or full. If it is noon, the remaining damage is doubled. Solar Aura Starting at 7th level, your form naturally gathers radiance from the Sun itself. You naturally glow a bright light within 60ft of bright light and 15ft of dim light. In addition, you and your allies within 10 feet of you can now see through magical darkness and through Illusions. This ability is nullified if there is a Solar Eclipse. If it is noon, all creatures in the radius also gain resistance to fear and stun. (you are considered inside for you to gain this effect.) Flaring Aura Beginning at 15th level, You gain another use of your Channel Divinity per long rest. When you use your Channel Divinity, you can expand your Aura's half your Charisma Modifier x 10ft in radius for 10 minutes. In addition, all creatures within an Aura of yours now gain +2 to attack rolls against targets in the radius. You cannot use this ability again until you finish a long rest. This ability is nullified if there is a Solar Eclipse. If it is Noon, The +2 to attack increases to +5 instead. In addition, you gain +6 to attacks instead. Embodiment of The Sun Finally, at 20th level, you have gained the final power of the Sun. It's Solar strength. As an action, you can Embody the power of the sun gaining Immunity to fear, stun, grapple, restrained, paralyzed, poison, disease, and unconscious. In addition, you gain one more use of your channel divinity while in this form. All damage felt from your weapons now deal damage as if it was resisted instead of immuned, and normal instead of resisted. This form lasts for 1 minute and cannot be used again until you finish a long rest. If it is noon, you gain + 2d20 + Charisma Modifier in temporary hit points with, or without the Solar Eclipse. Category:Archetypes